Sueños y Realidades
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Donde unos ve paz otros ven guerra, donde tu ves blanco otro ve negro. Todo es una mezcla entre sueños y realidades, percepciones e impresiones. Conjunto de drabbles para el foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Caramelo

**_Disclaimer: _**Digimon no me pertenece.

**Imagen: **Anciano vendiendo caramelos, propuesta por HikariCaelum.

**_Personaje: _**Hikari.

* * *

_Caramelo_

Una mañana más en que veo mi vida pasar corriendo porque se me hace tarde para llegar al instituto. Corro en un mundo donde otros también corren sin detenerse, ni para tomar un momento para respirar. Supongo que se debe a que el planeta sigue girando y no espera a nadie. Vivimos en un lugar donde si te quedas quieto te quedaras atrás, donde si te detienes otros te rebasaran.

A veces me pregunto si esto es lo que significa vivir.

Como respuesta ante mi pregunta espontanea, una figura desentona en un panorama vertiginoso. Un anciano se encuentra sentado a un costado del camino, recargando su espalda en la pared gris de un edificio. Frente suya se encuentra una alfombrilla con decoraciones en dorado, sobre esta se encuentra una cesta repleta con dulces, en los costados cajas a medio llenar de paquetes de chicles y chocolates de todo tipo de figuras; conejos, gatos, perros, flores.

Nadie repara en él. Nadie se fija en esa pasividad con la que yace en el suelo, en esa tranquilidad con la que siente la vida pasar. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados, su respiración es pausada y serena, pero, lo que más me llama la atención es esa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Me intriga como alguien puede estar tan relajado en un mundo donde todos corren, no cabe en mi mente una figura así en un cuadro donde todo es… tan acelerado.

Paso corriendo por su lado, le veo de reojo, y siento como si esa sonrisa fuese dedicada para mí. Sacudo mi cabeza y me aparto de esa imagen. Sigo mi vida.

Los días pasan y cada mañana lo veo en el mismo espacio, sentado con sus dulces en esa alfombrilla para vender. De vez en cuando alguien se detiene a comprarle algo. En su mayoría son los niños los que se acercan o llevan a sus padres, solo un par de veces he visto a una señora detenerse a comprarle un chocolate en forma de mariposa.

Esa sonrisa me llama la atención, es como si nada a su alrededor ocurriera, como si el sufrimiento de la vida le fuese imperceptible. Tan quieto como una piedra en medio de un rio, tan sereno como el viento de la mañana.

—Buen día —saludo al decidirme detenerme a comprar algún dulce.

El anciano no me contesta, solo alarga su sonrisa y mueve su cabeza en un gesto positivo. Nunca abre los parpados, me pregunto de qué color serán sus ojos.

—¿A cuánto los chocolates?

No contesta, solo extiende su brazo para invitarme a tomar uno, el que prefiera. Levanto una ceja y muerdo mi labio inferior al no captar lo que me está intentando decir con ese gesto, mejor dicho, no puedo creer lo que me está dando entender.

—¿Son gratis?

Asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Todos los dulces?

Asiente una vez más. No lo puedo creer, me resulta ilógico que un hombre necesitado, como este anciano, ande regalando lo que se supone le da de comer. No cuadra. En este mundo todo tiene un precio, pero este anciano no parece entender cómo es que funciona la vida.

Estoy por tomar un chocolate en forma de gato cuando algo llama mi atención, una pequeña figura circular ubicada en el centro de la alfombra. La envoltura amarilla deforma la uniformidad del dulce que contiene dentro. Lo tomo y lo levanto hacia el anciano.

—¿Puedo tomar este?

Esperando una respuesta afirmativa me sorprende cuando me niega con la cabeza. Frunzo el ceño, no puedo entender a que va todo esto. Devuelvo el dulce con envoltura amarilla a su lugar y tomo el chocolate que inicialmente tenía planeado llevar.

—Gracias —suelto antes de partir, dejando antes una moneda por el chocolate que me llevo.

Estoy segura que vale menos, pero el verlo allí tan solo, quieto sin esperar nada ni a nadie, siento que es poco lo que doy.

Cada mañana me tomo un par de minutos para comprar algún dulce, y cada mañana pregunto por el de envoltura amarilla. No hay excepción, la respuesta siempre es la misma.

El mundo sigue girando, no espera a nadie, todos corren y nadie espera, pero hoy es diferente para mí. Esta vez no corro, no voy temprano ni tarde, solo camino sin poner atención. Todo sigue su curso natural, las nubes avanzan y se aglomeran sobre mi cabeza, las personas no reparan en otros, y el anciano sigue en su lugar.

El mundo sigue girando excepto para aquellos en que su vida peligra. Para aquellos como mi madre que por un accidente esta en el hospital sin poder despertar.

Llego hasta donde está el anciano de misma ropa, no digo nada después de mi saludo y busco cualquier cosa para llevar. Estoy por tomar un chocolate blanco en forma de flor cuando la mano del anciano me toma por la muñeca. Levanto un poco asustada la mirada y me encuentro con unos ojos blancos como la nieve, y una sonrisa como la primavera.

—Hoy no —habla el anciano con una voz ronca, que a su vez se siente suave y reconfortante al oído —. Hoy necesitas algo especial.

Me ofrece ese dulce con envoltura amarilla.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué ahora?

—Porque en los momentos más amargos es cuando necesitamos algo dulce.

Levanto una ceja sin poder entender, solo acepto el dulce en mis manos. Algo es diferente. Siento como si estuviera sosteniendo un pedazo de sol, un calor recorre mi cuerpo al sentir el contacto de ese papel metálico; uno reconfortante. Es como si estuviera en verano en una tarde de invierno.

—Me gustaría saber porque regala sus dulces.

El anciano solo me mira con esos ojos blancos que le regalan un mundo de obscuridad. Me toma de la mano, me cierra en un puño mi mano con el dulce que recién me regalo.

—¿Por qué no lo he de hacer?

Me sorprende que me conteste con una pregunta como aquella. Estoy por expresar mi punto de vista, pero el timbre de mi celular suena. Es papá. Escuchar la notica de que mamá ha despertado, y los doctores auguran una pronta y satisfactoria recuperación, hacen que en mi la alegría aflore y se marchite la tristeza.

—Pequeña, recuerda que la vida son momentos de oportunidades —escucho al anciano hablar después de colgar —. Oportunidades y pequeños detalles, no los pierdas de vista solo porque el mundo no se detenga, las mejores cosas de la vida son aquellas que te toman un minuto para apreciar.

Sus palabras me llenan de sentido, es como si supiera por lo que estoy pasando, y en lo que mi vida es.

—Gracias.

Le sonrió, el no devuelve el gesto, y no es necesario que lo haga, siempre lleva consigo una sonrisa.

Emprendo mi viaje en dirección hacia el hospital, y en el camino quito la envoltura amarilla del dulce. Es redondo, blanco y rojo. Sonrió. Este es el dulce que mi madre me daba de pequeña, y que desde hace tiempo ya no hay en existencia.

Lo vuelvo a envolver en su paquete amarillo, y lo guardo en mi bolsillo del pantalón. Este pequeño detalle que la vida me ha ofrecido debe ser compartido ya que me ha brindado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y se perfectamente con quien debo compartirlo.


	2. FLY

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Imagen: **Bicicleta y pájaro azul.

**Personaje: **Taichi.

* * *

**FLY**

La vida puede ser una obra teatral escrita con alto grado de ironía y vueltas de tuerca en la trama lo que la hace impredeciblemente bella, y aterradora a la vez. Una sinfonía de risas y sollozos. Una pintura de sonrisas, soles, nubes grises y llantos.

Me dejo llevar por la brisa del reciente verano, permito que mi cuerpo sea abrazado por el calor de los rayos de sol. Me pierdo en el aroma exótico de un jardín y la fragancia de una señora que circula por la acera en que me encuentro.

En días como hoy me siento libre, corro por la calle alegre siguiendo mis sueños y metas, cumpliendo con un singular ímpetu un pajarillo de pecho blanco, alas azules como el mar y un pico dorado como lingote de oro. Lo sigo como si al hacerlo me fuese guiando por un camino de promesas con destino a un castillo de altas torres y cometidas ciertas.

—¡Me siento vivo! —grito a todo pulmón sin importar las miradas de la gente a mi alrededor.

Ignoro lo desagradable para evitar la amargura innecesaria que pueda frenar mi andar, pues el camino es muy largo y mis pasos cortos. Observo el pico de la montaña bajo sus faldas, y aunque sé que jamás lo alcanzare el camino que logre recorrer lo disfrutare.

Entendí que corro no por la prisa ni por querer alcanzar lo inalcanzable. Corro porque la brisa que impacta en mis mejillas es con una mano que me acaricia, que me dice que puedo llegar lejos, porque me jura en un susurro que por muy inclinada que este la pendiente del trayecto yo no decaeré. Porque donde otros se detienen para mirar hacia arriba y ver lo que les falta por recorrer, yo lo he de cruzar con regodeo apreciando lo que me rodea.

—¿Por qué gritas? —Pregunta una señora molesta.

—Grito porque la vida no tiene una voz audible para todos —contesto con una sonrisa para suavizar la charla— Porque son incapaces de escuchar lo que el viento les quiere decir.

La señora alza una ceja incrédula, es de las tantas almas en el mundo que prefieren tachar de loco a quien ama vivir y darse la vuelta para disimular que ellos también lo hacen.

—No me mire como si estuviera loco, señora —amplio mis sonrisa y levanto la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver que otros nos miran— Mi locura no es más que una verdad incómoda que prefiere ignorar y no ver un poco más allá.

—No te entiendo, hablas muy raro muchachito.

Suelto una carcajada, la comprensión de lo sencillo se torna lo más complicado cuando en tus ojos las vendas tapan tu visión, tapones impiden al sonido entrar en tus oídos, y una cinta rodea tu boca para no dejarte saborear los momentos dulces de la vida. Cuando la regla que te impusieron de pequeño no cuadra con las de la vida. Solo rompes esa barrera de lo que crees conocer una vez que las leyes que rigen tu vida son cambiadas bruscamente por el destino.

—Sea feliz, es lo que quiero decir —llevo mi mano al pecho, colocándolo donde sé que esta mi corazón—. Que la alegría de la vida no le sea molesto, déjese contagiar por lo bueno y contágielo a los demás… El mundo puede ser mejor si somos felices con la simpleza de una sonrisa —doy un paso hacia adelante y le tomo de la mano sin que lo espere. Duda en si permitir el contacto, solo unos segundos bastan para no retirarse—. Apuesto que su sonrisa es hermosa, no nos la prive.

—Eres extraño —se aleja seria.

Sin inmutarme me quedo viendo como da un par de pasos antes de girar la mitad de su cuerpo y mirarme con una sonrisa, niega con la cabeza y se retira mimetizándose con la demás personas que transitan por la acera de la plaza.

Otros me siguen mirando y yo les sonrió. No pienso que todos puedan entender, pero si puedo llegar a una sola persona con mi felicidad sé que voy por buen camino.

El pajarillo azul me espera sobre la rama de un árbol que se irgue a mi derecha, canta como felicitando al mundo por tan bello día que nos regala. Me acerco al árbol donde descansa, y levanto la vista hacia donde se posa con sus alas retraídas y su pecho blanco hinchado de orgullo.

El solo imaginar que aquel pequeño animal puede surcar los cielos con tanta libertad me hace estremecer. El hombre siempre ha soñado con domar los aires, por eso creamos aviones, y una vez conseguido se hicieron las naves espaciales. Porque el límite es el cielo infinito, azul y brillante al principio; obscuro y misterioso después, pero hermoso siempre.

Puedo sentir como mi alma vuelo como aquel pajarillo que se va perdiendo entre las nubes blancas. La sensación de que todo estará bien embriaga mi corazón acelerado por le excitación de la verdad.

—Tai —me llama mi madre a lo lejos.

En sus ojos veo la incertidumbre y el nerviosismo de lo que es la siguiente escalada en la montaña. Le digo que no tema, que mientras pisemos fuerte nada nos hará caer. Porque estamos todos en el mismo camino, y si uno trastabilla alguien arriba te sujetara de la mano, porque todos somos uno en la búsqueda de la cima. Quizás unos lleguen y otros no, todo depende de tu convicción que es lo que te hace avanzar.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta una vez me le acerco.

Sonrió viendo de nuevo el pajarillo de alas azules y pecho blanco surcar el cielo sobre mi cabeza. Como una promesa de que todo estará bien, de que mientras tenga gente que me ame a mi lado no caeré. Que llegare a donde deba llegar, pero con paz y alegría, dando lo mejor de mí sin dejarme vencer. Porque todos estamos en el mismo camino, donde uno nunca está solo, en donde se puede soñar con el final del camino y llegar hacia él.

—Ahora lo estoy.

_*FLY*_

* * *

_Bueno, aquí traigo lo que me inspiro la propuesta numero 12 hecha por **Japiera**: Bicicleta y pájaro azul._

_Ojala que les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, y pues no me queda más que desearles una buena mañana, tarde o noche, según el momento en que me estén leyendo. Nos vemos en otro momento y se cuidan._


	3. Colores y Emociones

**_Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece.

_**Personaje: **_Yamato/Matt

**_Imagen: _**Hombre frente a ramo de flores.

* * *

**Colores y Emociones**

No sé qué hago frente a este mar de colores, aromas y emociones. Mis manos sudan ante la idea del porque estoy aquí, frente a un puesto de flores. Disimulo que nada está fuera de lo normal, cuando el solo hecho de estar parado frente a estos ramos es extraño en mí.

La florista se me queda viendo por unos instantes, con una sonrisa digna de quien ha descubierto un secreto. No le prestó atención, solo me limito a ver los diferentes tipos de flores, tratando de elegir las correctas.

El color rosa es su favorito, pero solo en las cosas como su vestimentas o accesorios. El rojo es su predilecto en este tipo de detalles, por lo que sé que es una opción viable, pero los claveles son especiales para ella en esta fecha en particular.

—¿A hecho su elección? —pregunta la florista aun con su sonrisa.

—Aun no, me temo.

—Las que elijas le gustaran —asegura como si nos conociera.

Sus palabras me desconciertan al principio, pero pronto esbozo una sonrisa al recordar como aquella vez en la playa prefirió la concha que le regale a una perla que le entrego uno de sus amigos.

—Me llevo estas.

—Esplendida elección.

Elegí un ramo de claveles blancos con motes de rojo, una combinación hermosa y peculiar. Al pagar la señora me dedica unas palabras de ánimo, yo solo agradezco. Sé que mi elección es la correcta, se que estas flores transmiten lo que en palabras no soy capaz.


	4. Besos de Ceniza

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Imagen: **Hombre besando a mujer en la sien.

**Propuesta: **_Scripturiens_

**Personaje: **Sora.

* * *

**_Besos de Ceniza_**

Se está arreglando para ir al trabajo, en tanto yo sigo en la cama perdida en su perfume. Lo veo parada frente al espejo dándome la espalda, solo atento a su reflejo. Me siento vacía y perdida en su presencia.

Se está acomodando la corbata, hace un nudo y pasa el largo por un pequeño orificio para dar fin al procedimiento. No me mira cuando se dirige al baño, me evita como todas las mañanas después de que lo hacemos. Siempre me pregunte él porque, si en algún tiempo las mañanas se teñían de risitas bobas y comentarios jocosos.

Aun tenida en la cama suspiro, porque conozco la verdad. Soy una débil y una idiota, conozco porque de su frialdad y no hago nada para salvar mi dignidad.

Sale del baño u me mira fugazmente, teme que pueda leer sus ojos, que me introduzca en su mirada y entre a su alma. Teme que lo destruya sin si quiera tocarlo.

—Me voy, te dejo las llaves en la cocina.

Se me acerca y me besa en la sien. Desde hace una semana esos besos ya no son dulces, han perdido vida y gozo. Son solo muestras de lo que una vez fue, de lo que una vez fuimos.

—Espera.

Lo alcanzo desnuda al final del pasillo, el se detiene y me espera. Necesito corroborar lo que su beso me hizo sentir, pero lo necesito en los labios.

Sin previo aviso me paro de puntillas apenas estoy a centímetros de él y lo beso como en tiempos mejores. Nuestro beso se torna apasionado, la respiración se torna agitada y en un par de minutos nos separamos. Yo le sonrió, pero no una de alegría, el sabor de este es agrio.

El no lo nota, lo sé porque su sonrisa es amplia como cual niño es sorprendido con su regalo deseado en navidad. Pronto esas sonrisita se desvanece, la culpa lo vuelve a la realidad. Torna su rostro al suelo y se despide de mí sin un beso. Ya no es necesario.

—Cuídate —digo con un dejo de añoranza.

—Tú también.

Esto es una despedida de mi parte y un hasta luego por la de él. Lo veo partir, dejándome sola con este sabor en mis labios, uno desagradable que necesitaba para entender. La cobardía de la que me quejaba quedaba en el olvido, pues me di cuenta que ya nada volvería a lo de antes. Y solo basto un beso sabor a ceniza para comprenderlo.


	5. Recuerdos de un ayer

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Imagen: **Pareja de niños y globo amarillo.

**Propuesta: **_Ficker D.A.T_

**Personaje: **Izzy.

* * *

_**Recuerdos de un ayer.**_

—_¿Por qué lloras?_

_Una pequeña niña me observa con esos enormes ojos marrones, queriendo descubrir con ellos lo que los míos no evitan por ocultar._

—_Estas triste._

Despierto sobresaltado aun con el sonido de su voz en mis tímpanos. Me llevo la mano a la cabeza tratando de alejar sus ojos clavados en mí, de olvidar esas palabras que una vez me ayudaron tanto. No la quiero recordar después de tanto tiempo, de todo lo ocurrido hasta el día de hoy.

Me levanto de mi cama, mis pies descalzos tocan el áspero del suelo tapizado con alfombra, mis dedos danzan con las fibras. Paso mi atención al reloj en mi mesita de noche, los números en verde marcan las ocho de la mañana; de un domingo.

—Un día nuevo —suelto con pesar.

Me dirigió a la ducha donde tomo un baño relajante, salgo y me cambio de ropa dejando mi pijama en el cesto de la ropa a lavar. Me seco bien el cabello y me peino untando en mi pelo rojizo un gel con loción. No importa lo que haga siempre termina quedando como le plazca, y todo intento de peinado moderno queda al olvido.

Entro en mi habitación y enciendo el televisor, transmiten en ese momento unas imágenes de un festival que se está llevando en el centro de la ciudad. Las imágenes muestran familias felices, amigos pasando un buen momento, y hasta ancianos divirtiéndose en actividades especiales para ellos.

No suelo ir a lugares tan concurridos, pero en un día tan hermoso y solitario como este me hace replantarlo. En mi interior algo me dice que es buen momento de dejar la melancolía de la fecha a un lado para pasar un rato agradable.

Apago el televisor y me dispongo a salir de mi departamento.

En menos de veinte minutos me encuentro rodeado de personas que charlan y ríen amenamente. Me siento un extraño en casa ajena estando en este concurrido lugar, pero necesito despejar mi mente.

Me compro un helado de chocolate y me siento en una banca, el calor en este día no es sofocante, pero si se necesita algo refrescante. Me pierdo entre la escena de una pareja de niños corriendo uno detrás del otro; uno de ellos sujeta un globo rojo con forma de Catarina.

—_¿Puedo ayudarte?_

—_Nadie puede._

_La niña sigue para en su lugar, vestida con una falda azul, unos zapato café y una chamarra blanca con decoraciones acorde a su falda. En su mano derecha sujeta un hilo largo y grueso que termina en un globo amarillo con forma de rostro de un oso._

_Al verla allí parada hace que me sonroje, luce tan bonita e inocente. Me avergüenzo al darme cuenta que me ha visto llorar y que no hecho nada por ocultarlo. ¿Qué un niño no debe ser fuerte?_

—_¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Lo mismo que tú._

Una amarga sonrisa se posa sobre mis labios, bajo el rostro y me percato que no importa nada ella siempre estará presente en mis pensamientos. Y en especial aquella tarde de amarga alegría.

Me levanto de mi lugar y comienzo a caminar observando los edificios a mi derecha. Uno en particular me llama la atención, me lleva de nuevo a esa tarde en que la conocía y en que nos volvimos grandes amigos.

El día en que su mundo se desmorono y que a su vez se reconstruyo. El día en que se entero que sus padres eran adoptivos fue el mismo en que conoció la pureza de una amistad.

Una pequeña niña de cabellera castaña lo vio llorar en el techo del edificio donde vivían. No se burlo de él, solo se acerco preocupada buscando la forma de ayudarlo, de que sus ojos no volvieran a derramar lagrima. Solo el tiempo dicto lo que eso significaría para ellos tiempo después.

—Mimi —susurro su nombre.

_Ninguno pronunciaba palabra, solo estaban sentados cerca del barandal con sus pies pasando entre los tubos. Un viento primaveral, entre frio y cálido, hizo que sus cabellera se alborotara y el globo se meciera de un lado a otro._

_Por alguna razón la presencia de la niña lo calmaba, su imagen lo alejaba de sus recuerdos frescos de la verdad._

—_Me llamó Izzy, es un gusto._

—_Mi nombre es Mimi, y el placer es todo mío._

_Le extiendo una mano como cortesía, una que los adultos me inculcaron desde que tengo memoria. La niña de nombre Mimi, con los mismos modales, aceptó mi mano y me sonrió provocando que me sonrojara aun más._

—_Me gusta tu globo._

—_A mí me gustan tus ojos, son llamativos. _

El solo hecho de recordar aquello me hace sonrojar, Mimi siempre fue una chica especial que no temía decir lo que pensaba. Como aquella castaña pocas personas, y añoraba aquel tiempo donde ambos luchaban contra el mundo.

Era una lástima que sus caminos tuvieron que ser separados. Tiempo atrás ella se había ido a vivir lejos, a otro país al otro lado del planeta. Y los años pasaron, y los sentimientos prevalecieron.

Este domingo se cumplía un años más de su separación, y como fecha de nacimiento ese era uno de desolación.

—Eres difícil de encontrar.

Esa voz sonó tan familiar y a la vez tan diferente. Con cautela y escepticismo de que mi mente me este jugando una, me doy la vuelta para quedar frente a ella. Su largo cabellos aun es castaño, sus ojos siguen enormes y marrones, todo en ellas era igual y a la vez distinto. Sin embargo, su belleza continuaba intacta.

—¿Mimi?

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Izzy.

La alegría del ambiente que los rodeaba se contagio en mi cuerpo, verla parada junto a mi era algo irreal. Me acerco a ella y a su vez ella se acerca hacia mí. Ambos no creemos a quien tenemos enfrente.

—Te he extrañado, Izz.

—Y yo a ti.


	6. Onomatopeya del Corazón

**Imagen: **Fonógrafo de un corazón.

**Propuesta: **_Scripturiens_

**Personaje: **Takeru.

* * *

**_Onomatopeya del Corazón_**

Todo comenzó con una pregunta sencilla e inocente de esas que solo un pequeño puede formular. Lo simple es simple si uno lo quiere, pero, en mi va más allá de lo superficial; quizás porque soy escritor.

—Papi —su vocecita me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Dime, pequeño.

—¿Cómo hace el corazón?

Esa pregunta me tiene ahora frente al ordenador, suelo escribir mis pensamientos como un método de reflexión. Escribo y luego leo para ver un panorama más amplio que el momento me pueda ofrecer.

Su pregunta no la supe contestar, lo normal sería responder que el corazón hace "B_um, Bum" _tan obvio como decir que un perro hace _"Guau, Guau"._ Pero no creí justo decir algo tan simple cuando se trataba de aquel órgano vital de nuestro cuerpo que representa algo más; nuestros sentimientos.

Pienso cual es la onomatopeya correcta para el latir de nuestro corazón, y me remonto a la época en que conocí a mi esposa. Aquel acelerar frenético del corazón, el vaivén de mi pecho tan notorio que me delataba por el solo hecho de mirarla sonreír.

Mi mente me traslada al momento de la publicación de mi primera novela, la boda de mi hermano, mi propia boda. Pero lo que me hace estremecer, lo que me hace parar de escribir en el teclado, lo que me roba el aliento, es el nacimiento de mi pequeño hijo.

Verlo por primera vez en los brazos de mi amada esposa, allí tan indefenso y hermoso. Mi corazón se detuvo, fue un momento donde todo en mi se estremeció y a su vez se llenó de una felicidad plena. Y el momento en que su pequeña manita sujeto mi dedo índice fue cuando mi corazón volvió a latir; ligero y emocionado.

—¿Papi?

Lo veo parado en el umbral de la puerta de mi estudio, por como talla su ojo me doy cuenta que se ha despertado. Quizás una pesadilla.

—¿Qué sucede, Campeón? —me levantó de mi silla y lo cargó— ¿Una pesadilla?

—No, fui hacer pipi —me mira con una ceja alzada—. ¿Por qué sigues despierto?

—Estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

Adoro su curiosidad tan inocente y espontanea. Está en la edad de querer saber todo lo que pasa a su alrededor y más allá, de querer conquistar el mundo con sus pequeñas manos.

Nos vamos a mi silla y lo siento en mis piernas, su carita somnolienta me hace sentir una ternura que solo él me puede provocar.

—Ya sé como hace el corazón.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta emocionado.

Lo acerco a mi pecho y le indico que pegue su oreja a la altura donde está el corazón. Le pido que preste atención con cuidado, que escuche con detenimiento. Que perciba más allá a lo que sus oídos puedan percibir.

—¿Lo escuchas?

Levanta un poco su rostro como temiendo a equivocarse. Le sonrió para que entienda que no hay error en lo que pueda responder, y él entiende.

—Escucho una canción.

—¿Cuál?

—La que bailas con mi mamá los sábados.

Sonrió por su sincera respuesta, y asiento con vehemencia.

—Exacto, hijo —me sonríe con alegría por responder bien—. El corazón no tiene un sonido exclusivo, no como si fuese el ladrido de un perro o el maulló de un gato.

Mi hijo me presta atención como él solo sabe hacerlo, mirándome con sus ojos marrones como los de su madre.

—El corazón es un fonógrafo.

—¿Fonógrafo?

—Es como una máquina que crea música, u sonidos diferentes dependiendo de quién le preste atención.

Abre sus ojitos maravillado por mi respuesta que parece gustarle. Sus labios dibujan una sonrisa que va de oreja a oreja, y sus ojos brillan como los de su madre lo que me dice que tiene planeado algo.

—¿Qué escuchas en el mío?

Me acerco a su pechito y colocó mi oreja para escuchar el latir de su corazón. Cierro mis ojos y sólo puedo escuchar una cosa: El reflejo de mi corazón y el de mi esposa unidos en el de nuestro hijo.

—Risas —contestó una vez me despegó de su pecho.

—¿Enserio? —bosteza. Lucha por no quedarse dormido ya que le gusta nuestra platica.

—Si —lo tomó entre mis brazos y me levantó de la silla—. Será mejor ir a dormir antes de que mamá nos regañe.

—De acuerdo —vuelve a bostezar.

Lo llevó hasta su cama iluminado por una pequeña luz a lado de su mesita de noche. Lo recuesto y le tapo con las cobijas para que no pase frio en esta noche helada. Apenas toca almohada y queda completamente dormido, viajando en valle de ilusiones y promesas.

—Descansa pequeño.

Le doy un beso en la frente y salgo de su habitación solo dejando la puerta entreabierta. Le hecho una última mirada y siento mi corazón latir emocionado por tan bello regalo de la vida.


	7. Una despedida necesaria

**Imagen: **Combinación de imágenes; Hombre junto a paso a nivel y Pareja de chicos en parque.

**Propuestas: **_Genee y __June JK_

**Personajes: **Tai y Sora.

* * *

_Una despedida necesaria_

Una alarma constante y unos faros de luces rojas prendiendo en intermitente me indican que el tren esta por pasar por las vías que tengo enfrente. Una barandilla amarilla con azul y negro me detiene el paso como si el sonido de la alarma o las luces no fuesen suficientes, pero, es bueno que este allí.

Esta mañana estado ausente en mis pensamientos, actuó por reflejo más que por decisión, es como si estuviera en un estado automático. Reaccionando por arco reflejo.

Me quedo parado unos metros de la barandilla, estoy solo, no hay alma alguna que me acompañe en mi viaje al instituto. Pero eso no siempre fue así, hubo un tiempo donde no transitaba por este camino solo.

Mi mente me transporta aquella vez, la ultima donde estuvimos juntos antes de su partida.

Era el inicio del invierno y se podía notar en los arboles teñidos en sus copas de blanco por la primer nevada de la temporada. La brisa del atardecer que enrojecían nuestras mejillas o en los abrigos que nos mantienen calientes del clima helado eran otros indicios de la época del año en que estábamos.

El atardecer inminente coloreó aquel lienzo azulado en uno anaranjado con destellos de amarillo en el horizonte. Y esa luz tenue, que el sol brindó como despedida de aquel día, bañó la dulce figura de mi amada sentada en un pingüino de juego que los niños disfrutaban al ir aquel parque.

Sora lucía callada y ausente como era costumbre para aquellos días, y, sin embargo, su belleza prevaleció hasta en sus facciones desencajadas.

—¿Me extrañaras? —preguntó.

—Como no te imaginas —respondí.

Me levanté del pingüino que se balanceó en el resorte que lo sostenía. Me acerqué a mi chica, aquella pelirroja que he amado desde pequeño. Le tomé de las mejillas y ella me sonrió sonrojada, por el frio o mi contacto; no estuve seguro. Solo aprecié su dulce y a la vez amarga sonrisa.

Sujetó mis manos con las suyas y cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el contacto de mi piel con la suya. La miré tanto como pude para que en mis ojos se quedara tatuado aquel rostro tan hermoso, para que esa sonrisa jamás se me olvidara, y que todo ella se grabara en mi memoria.

—No me quiero despedir.

Mi pelirroja no abría sus ojos, pero solo con su voz quebrada entendí que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Dolida por nuestra repentina separación.

—No te quiero decir adiós.

Sus manos se aferraron a las mías, sus parpados fruncidos no querían dejar que sus ojos le delataran su dolor, queriendo evitar que esa tarde fuese la última en que verían mis ojos cafés. Añorando con que ese momento se congelara como nuestras mejillas y perdurara en la eternidad.

—Nos volveremos a ver.

Sora abrió sus ojos con lágrimas ya amenazando brotar de ellos.

—Te prometo que te alcanzare donde quiera que vayas —coloqué mi frente sobre el de ella para que nuestros ojos tuvieran un contacto más intimo—. Pero por el momento esta es una despedida necesaria.

Nuestros labios pedían a gritos el deseo de ser besados por el otro con una insistencia parecida al hambre. No se los privamos y nos dejamos llevar por la suavidad de los labios del otro, compartiendo un sentimiento cálido que ni el frio creciente por la noche pudo congelar.

—Te amo —susurró como el viento mi amada.

—Y por ese amor mi juramento es sellado con este beso —la volví a besar.

El sonido de la alarma muere con el último vagón del tren que pasa frente a mí, pero yo sigo parado frente a la barandilla que se va levantando permitiendo el paso.

Me percato que me estoy tocando los labios, aun siento muy presente su sabor y esa cálida sensación que me embriaga. Ese beso es la promesa de una despedida necesaria, una que estoy dispuesto a cumplir y para ello este nuevo día que se alza da el inicio a cumplir mi palabra.

—Buen día —escucho a una señora saludar a otra persona.

Elevo mi mirada al cielo blanco y veo caer copos de nieve como los de aquel último día. Sé que me está esperando en aquel lugar tan lejano, no habrá tiempo que perder. Con una última pasada de mis dedos en los labios recupero mis fuerzas y emprendo mi viaje. Uno que estoy dispuesto a que termine en aquellos labios que tanto adoro.


End file.
